Curio
by Mettanere Burobel
Summary: PostFirst Contact. Data gets a visit.... From Tasha? A little reminiscing on Data's part, with a strange appearance. Oneshot unless I'm petitioned to do more. Angsty. REVIEW OR YOU CAN'T READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Curio

Summary: Post-First Contact. Data gets a visit... From Tasha? A little reminiscing on Data's part, with a strange appearance. Oneshot unless I'm petitioned to do more. Sad but sweet.

Romance/Supernatural/Angst

_A/N: I had had the title of this fic in my head for days, then I looked it up in my dictionary. It means 'rare object'. And indeed, the object in here is rare, on of a kind in fact. And I thought, "What rare object would be associated with what Star Trek character?" I came up with Data, and here's the result._

A white-green hand reached up onto the shelf, searching for something. The hand stopped, feeling a familiar object, though not what it had been looking for. The hand brought the object to its owner's face.

Data sighed. He knew this object well. He flipped it on, and a hologram of a young woman appeared. She had short blond hair, a lithe body, and wore the uniform of a Starfleet security officer. She was Tasha Yar, and she had been dead for over seven years. Data had loved her, or at least as much as he could have with out his emotion chip. How he wished he had had that chip then. He remembered when they were under the influence of the Tsiolovsky Virus. It had been an odd experience, but in retrospect he enjoyed it. He had loved Tasha, even though it would not be able to surface until many years later, until she was dead.

Data sighed again. He placed the orb down on his desk, and went back to work

Data felt like he was going to cry. These emotions had not been able to be let out when she had died, and now they were all coming out. But why know? He asked himself.

He looked over at the chronometer. Now he knew why he was crying. Today was the anniversary of Tasha's death. Just looking at the date made Data sob. Just looking at the date made Data sob. Lately he had been more sensitive, because of the Borg Queen. She had emotionally raped him, and he had not been able to control his impulses.

He wished that she had not died; just become a civilian so she would not be in harm's way too much. But some good came of her death. Worf had advanced in position to Head of Security. Without him being there, Data did not know what position the Enterprise crew would be in now.

Data got up again, looking for that lost padd that he had been looking for when he found the holoimager. But he gave up after a few minutes, his mind wandering back to his morbid train of thought. And all this had started because he had misplaced an old padd.

He heard a sound like wind, and then a rustling of clothing. Data heard a voice, a familiar, long-dead voice, call his name.

"Data?"


	2. Author's Note: HELP!

Author's Note:

HELP!

Hi everyone!

I need a little help with deciding on what to do next with this story. I have several ideas for possible plotlines. I'll list them:

Could just leave it as is. That seems to be the least popular. (Three out of my five reveiwers said not to continue would be terrible)

Could turn it into a story that picks up at the end of Nemesis, having Data go to live with Tasha in a spirit world. Hmm, this story needs a plot. I think I need a beta. Hint hint, Marie Sheppard.

Could turn it into a _really _weird plotbunny I had from a dream that entails Tasha not truly being dead, but having a ship that has a paradise-like interior. I would definetly need a beta for that.

Could turn this into a Data/Sela romance.

Please let me know via reveiw or PM what you want me to do with this story. Thanks!

Shout Outs!

wessux: I liked your story. Please update it! Thanks for the comments!

APickleNamedFrizz61892525: Again, thank you! You should really see the TNG movies. The two best of them are First Contact and Insurrection. First contact is the one this is based off of. And I'm mad at Brent Spiner for the end of Nemesis. :grrrrrr: Oh, and why did you put all those numbers in your penname?

twiztedswanton: Yes, I have decided to continue this. Please write something! Thanks!

Entipy of Nothing: Why don't you get it?

Threehorn: Agan, why don't you get it? I thought I made things clear, even though I was a little repitious.

Arigato Gozaimas to every one who reveiwed AND read this story (even if I don't know who you are). Oh and by the way, Arigato Gozaimas is Japanese for Thank you very much. I hope I spelled that right.. :(

Live long and prosper! \/

Witty Tigress


End file.
